I See Hell In Your Eyes
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith enjoys getting inside the lovely Solstice's mind. Although she can't say the same for herself. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Work Text:/h3  
>div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 17px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"<br>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He pulled back when she served him a clenched fist right between the eyes and when she bit her lip not to whimper and hugged her hurt hand he put his arms around her and pressed her towards the bed. She kept on fighting but now and then she stopped to wince over her bruised knuckles./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" They were past the point of sweet talking. Not in a million years would he say something nice to her after she just tried to pound his nose up his skull. Ladies now a day had too much punch in them and too little pliancy.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith sat on the bed fighting with her hands trying to get a hold of them and turn her around, a task that proved a lot more troublesome than expected since she not only slapped him but poked at his eyes, punched him, bit, kicked, kneed, and her elbows were particularly sharp and hard and always ready to aim a blow at his shoulder, neck or face as soon as he got hold of the hand they belonged to. If she did not calm herself soon and become more amenable he would have to bruise her to get her down.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" They grunted and growled and the idea of bedding her had become more of a matter of pride than lust since she was far too masculine in her behaviour and it was beneath a lady's dignity to fight like a man.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith grabbed the bed cover and pulled. The sudden shift of the surface she sat on made her tumble around and turn to take off the fall with her hands and as she flashed her vulnerable back to him he moved in on her getting a thoroughly grip around her stomach holding down her arms while keeping his face and other sore parts out of danger.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "Much better," he hissed into her ear and she started to scream hysterically wriggling violently making him lose hold on one of her arms, preparing for her sudden freedom of movement he placed both hands on her shoulders to at least keep her facing away from him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She screamed as if he had prodded her with a branding iron but did not turn. Malekith shrugged his shoulder at her hysteria since at least it was normal behaviour for a lady compared to her previous occupation and he highly doubted anyone in the vicinity would care since screams and fights were usual among the Humans in this part of the area.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" He licked her neck from the shoulder to the earlobe, groping her bosom and starting to unbutton his trousers. He did notice something falling off the wall but since she was immobile from fear and he finally had started to enjoy himself he did not care. She kept screaming and an elbow hit him straight in the face knocking him backwards where she launched at him. She was an animal, screaming louder and louder, the white of her eyes so clear, the face struck with terror, she was clearly overreacting, he only meant to bed her not torture and kill her although with the amount of high pitched noises it might come to it unless he was to become completely deaf.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "Woman!" he roared trying to get a hold of her before she trampled him and fled the room and much to his surprise she huddled up to his chest and turned down the volume a bit by replacing some of the screams with whimpers.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "Please don't," she begged and he felt the last spark of lust extinguished by the fact she was that terrified by his performance. Had he not talked her up at the bar? Had he not bought her a drink and taken the damn creature for a bloody moonlight walk? He had been a gentleman and she had willingly followed him back to his dormitory. All the women of this realm were insane - fleshy, warm, soft, and some of them quite beautiful - but all of them blithering insane.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Something scurried over the sheets and came to rest under the pillow and the hysterical screaming was back with the slapping and hitting of arms and legs of a woman who tried desperately to escape – span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"a spiderspan. Malekith smirked and put his arms around her./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "There, there, my lady, no harm will befall you," he assured her and felt how her legs came to rest around him while she pressed herself against him. "It is just as scared of you as you are of it."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She had stopped screaming but was breathing with a wheezing sound, shaking badly.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "No, no no… No…" She was looking around for the poor eight legged creature but could not spot it. "Where did it go!?" She jumped up on his lap and started to scout for the pest not satisfied not to see it.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "It is gone," he noted and took the liberty to pull her shirt over her head. "Where were we?" He pushed her back on the bed with all attentions of kicking the helpful intruder out as soon as he could reach it.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "No!" She climbed up and sat on his chest hugging his neck and head tightly.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" If it had not been for the lack of respiration he would very much have enjoyed the way her breasts came to rest on his face. He untangled her arms around his neck and pushed her down on his lap.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "No, please don't. Please don't. Please please please," she whimpered and he kissed her while caressing her naked back.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "I will remove the spider, do not worry, my dear." He curved his back and licked a nipple biting it gently.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "No! Not on the bed, not the bed," she cried out as he once again tried to push her back on the mattress – they were not even close to the pillow.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "No," he scooped her up into his arms. "Of course not."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "Please don't," she whined and pressed closer to him, coming to a rest with her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, his eyes following her braid down her little curved back and ending in a well shaped peach, slightly protruding from the rim of her skirt as it had been pulled down during their fight revealing a cleavage as magnificent as her front. She was meek and amorous snuggling in close to him seeking his protection since he no longer was the greatest threat in bed. He muffled a snort and merely flashed all his teeth in a sneaky, primordial smile. One thing had not changed – women were as hypocritical as always.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Looking around his eyes settled on the desk by the other wall.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "Come, my love," he murmured to her ear as he got up, not letting go of her but carrying her to the desk where he dropped her down – if she acted up now, he would throw her back on the bed faster than she could think.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She remained calm, still shaking and so cold. He hugged her while searching for the buttons on her dress but found nothing. He slightly pulled the waistband that expanded and saw much to his pleasure the two pieces of peach slip down behind the cloth. With a sure hand he pulled the skirt down around her ass while lifting her ever so lightly with the other. She tried to cover herself as she realized she was quite naked except for her shoes and socks that held the skirt around her ankles.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "You are beautiful," he growled near her neck and she truly had to be since he had forgotten he would not sweet talk her because of clear behavioural issues.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Before she got her mind too straight he dressed down and tilted her back on the table top pulling off her skirt and in the process one of her shoes. He did hear she protested a bit but she stopped when he slipped inside her. She once again wore the expression of utter terror on her face but fortunately did not scream. He leaned in over her, feeling her skin against his, thrusting against her soft round butt enjoying she was not frozen to the core.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Catching her lips he forced his arms in under her and held tight, stabilizing her on the smooth table top. Her tongue was the first to betray her. It had kept completely still in her lightly gaping mouth, allowing him full entrance but as he licked the warmth of her mouth and teasingly hit it over and over again it began to twitch. Becoming more curious for every passing moment, it reached out for him, brushed his lips, and as he retracted his tongue a little at the time she had to follow him so obviously that he smiled into the kiss giving her the courage of delightfulness she required to taste his mouth.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" He hugged her tighter as she complied with his needs and slowly he felt how she began getting warmer. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer. She snuggled to him covered by his body, small hands constantly pulled him, slipped and grasped and dragged him closer to her. The desk began screeching across the floor for every thrust and not before it had found safe harbour in the corner did he raise himself from her body to take her in fully. The table stood stable at the wall while he slammed against her small body watching her while her lips formed a more pleasant sound than screams.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Holding her thighs along the side of his body she took hold of the table top and sat up, thrusting against his body while moaning as heartfelt as she had screamed earlier. The repetitive noise of the table against the wall, mixed with her moans and his growls of lust, released a bliss that washed in over him as he spilled himself within her.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" For long Malekith stood holding on to the edge of the table afraid his legs might fail if he moved. She rested against his chest with her hands folded behind his neck. Her legs were wrapped around him and she held on to him tightly.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" As soon as his legs could carry him he untangled himself and went to the bed. As he had expected she followed him like a sheep. She was attaching herself to him and if it had been troublesome to get her bedded it was nothing compared to getting rid of her again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith lay on his back on the bed observing her coming closer. The insanity burning like little candles in her eyes making them shine of love in a most revolting way. He plunged his hand underneath the pillow and pulled out the spider, placing it on his bare stomach to take the beautiful creature into view. It was indeed a magnificent specimen, with long slender legs and a droplet shaped body.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" She shrieked at the sight of the spider.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "Now do try and show some respect, woman, only moments ago it was you sitting on my stomach in need of comfort."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Her lips pursed pulling her face with it and she gathered her clothing on the floor not even bothered to get dressed before she left the room slamming the door.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" Malekith looked down on the spider with indulgence. He could hear how textile was pulled over skin with much aggression and the tapping sound of hard heeled shoes down the murky hallway. He lifted the spider up into his hand, got dressed with a snap of his fingers and looked at the eight legged helper with a cruel smile.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" "First stop is the kitchen where you shall have the biggest fly I can swat and then you and I have some bedrooms we need to visit." His teeth gleamed as sharply as his eyes as he left the bedroom and headed down the hallway to the shared kitchen of the creepy inn he was lodging in.p  
>div 


End file.
